Segundas Oportunidades
by Ceshi
Summary: Las segundas oportunidades solo aparecen una sola vez en la vida. Y cuando eso ocurre ¿serias capaz de tomarlas?


Espero les guste.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a Hiro Mashima-sensei.

**Segundas oportunidades.**

En ese entonces tenía quince años.

-¡Juvia lo ama, Gray-sama! ¡Lo ama mucho! ¡Juvia daría su vida por Gray-sama!- lo había hecho, me le había declarado, al fin, lo que con tanto esfuerzo había estado haciendo estaba concretado, me sentía muy nerviosa, esperaba que lo que estaba haciendo alegrara a Gray, pero…

-Lo siento, Juvia- se giró mirándome con indiferencia, hasta podía jurar que con lastima –Yo… no-

-¿Qué?- logre decir sin poderlo creerlo.

-Yo no te amo, no puedo- intente con todas mis fuerzas aguantar las lágrimas pero no podía, iba a quebrarme, mis fuerzas ya no las sentía y empezaba a temblar.

-¿Por qué?-

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?- tenía que escucharlo, tenía que ser sincero conmigo.

-Yo no puedo porque no te amo a ti sino a…-

Lo último que recuerdo fue que caí de rodillas ocultando mi rostro con mi flequillo y sentí como mi rostro se empañaba en lágrimas.

-Lo siento Juvia, encontraras algo mejor- me dijo al pasar a lado mío.

El cielo se tornó gris acompañándome en mi tristeza.

Jamás en mi vida me sentí tan humillada y tonta.

Le entregue mi corazón a un chico frio que no le importo en lo más minino mis sentimientos.

Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de tantos años aún sigo queriéndolo?

¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo? ¿Por qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Mama?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Me llevarías mañana al parque?-

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?-

-Estarán mis compañeros y yo…-

-No hace falta que le expliques a mami- se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de su pequeño hijo –Claro que te llevare-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto un tanto inseguro -¿No tendrás que trabajar?-

-Mañana es domingo- el pequeño puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso, salto encima de su madre abrazándola.

-¡Genial! Estoy tan feliz- dijo con suma alegría, fue corriendo a su habitación dejando a su madre.

La mujer sonrio al ver la alegría de su pequeño, se sentía feliz de verlo tan entusiasmado.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al teléfono, Marcando el número de su mejor amigo y padrino de su hijo.

-¿Gajeel-kun?- pregunto en forma de saludo.

-Mujer ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?- dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Son las diez de la mañana-

-Me importa una mierda si son las diez o las doce, quiero dormir, así que dime rápido lo que tengas que decirme para ir a dormir-

-Eres muy malo con Juvia-

-Déjate de rodeos y dime-

-Pues Juvia solo quiere saber si le gustaría ir mañana con Javi-chan y Juvia al parque-

-Gehe, un domingo contigo y el enano ¿Por qué no?-

-Entonces es un si-

-Claro, además aprovello para sacar a pasear a Lily, ese mocoso me tiene harto con querer verlos-

-Gracias Gajeel-kun, mañana a las diez- Juvia colgó y coloco el aparato telefónico en su sitio, sonrio y fue de nuevo a trabajar, si mañana quería ir con su hijo a pasar un día tranquilo y divertido debía de asegurarse que nada ni nadie lo arruinase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jose, sin duda eres un genio- el aludido rio en forma macabra girando su silla para darse un toque más interesante.

-Jajaja lo mejor de todo es que pase lo que pase yo no saldré perjudicado en esto, cuando el encargado de esa mugrosa empresa firme este contrato prácticamente estará aceptando todas las consecuencias de la perdida de la misma- puso un vaso en su escritorio y vio al que tenía en frente –Saldremos ganando-

Jose Porla, jefe de una de las empresas más importantes de la ciudad de Maglonia estaría por realizar una de las jugadas más sucias contra su rival, Makarov Dreyar, dueño de Fairy Tail, otra empresa pero sin duda la mejor. Se encontraba en su oficina, explicando a su abogado sus planes.

-Y dime…- el abogado, Riu, sobresaliente entre todos los abogados de Maglonia aunque no por ello su honestidad debía de ser también de esa manera, era un ruin, solamente preocupándose por el mismo al igual que su jefe -¿Cuándo vendrá nuestro "visitante?-

-En dos horas máximo-

-¿Dos horas? No tendrías que estar para dentro de dos horas cerrando otro contrato con Blue Pegasus, te recuerdo que sin eso no podríamos dar nuestro siguiente paso-

-Lo sé pero ya lo tengo solucionado, tengo una secretaria…-

-Uf, suena interesante-

-Déjame terminar, esta chica digamos que es…- busco la palabra adecuada para una mujer como Juvia –Ingenua, tonta por así decirlo, lo que digo lo hace y su carita de inocencia y ternura hace que todos caigan en su juego de niña buena-

-Suena interesante, si el chico la ve no tendrá tantas inseguridades al firma el dichoso contrato-

-Exacto- los dos rieron –Juvia lo recibe, le da los papeles, el los firma y ¡Tada!-

-Jajaja, ingenioso, muy, muy ingenioso-

-Pues ¡Salud!- Jose cogió un vaso de vino y lo levanto, Riu hizo lo mismo -¡Una nueva era de riqueza y poder nos espera!-

-¡Y nosotros no tendremos que mover ni un solo dedo para eso!- las dos copas chocaron y sus dos poseedores tomaron el contenido victoriosos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Juvia vendrá por Javi-chan más tarde-

-Está bien mama, suerte- el niño entro corriendo a su escuela, Juvia sonrio para sus adentros y se encamino a su trabajo.

Su buen humor contagiaba a todo el mundo, y es que al fin después de tanto tiempo volvía de nuevo a ver a su pequeño con bien y feliz, sin duda lo que toda madre desea, ver a su hijo sano y contento. Javi era su vida, la razón de su existencia y por ello trabajaba duro para darle lo mejor. El niño, de seis años, tenía el cabello azul marino, sus ojos los tenía negros, guapo para todas las niñas de su colegio.

Juvia tomo el metro para llegar a trabajar, hoy tenía algo muy importante que hacer así que se alisto lo más rápido que pudo para poder salir, llevaba puesto unos pantalones azul marino muy ajustados pero muy cálidos, tapador negro y singulares botas de cuero, portaba un maletín con todos los expedientes necesarios para al llegar comenzar su trabajo.

Bajo puntualmente a las once del metro y al llegar a su puesto se demoró como media hora, un record para muchos.

-Juvia- la mencionada miro a su jefe quien salía de su oficina acompañado de su abogado –Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-Si Jose-san, Juvia ya tiene todo listo para recibir al cliente- dijo con una sonrisa, tanto Jose como Riu rieron por la inocencia de la chica.

-Bien, dejo todo a tus manos, acuérdate, pase lo que pase el cliente debe de firmar esos papeles ¿entendido?-

-Entendido- los dos aguantaron las ganas de reír y Juvia los observo raro, Jose se retiró para ir a Blue Pegasus para arreglar o mejor dicho dar inicio a la segunda fase del plan.

Una vez sola Juvia tomo asiento, su escritorio se encontraba afuera de la oficina del director de la empresa lo que hacía que la peliazul se sintiera cómoda.

Tras recibir llamadas de compradores, posibles clientes y alguno que otro pretendiente (lo cuales Juvia rechazo amablemente) pasaron las dos horas acordadas.

Juvia saco de una de las carpetas los papeles para tenerlo todo listo.

_Tiene que firmarlo, no dejes que lo lea, solo dile que no tienes tiempo y ya_

Le pareció extraña esa orden aunque le restó importancia.

El sonido del ascensor llamo su atención, se levantó de su silla y sacudido su uniforme para recibir decentemente a la persona encargada.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a la persona encargada salir del ascensor.

Era nada más y nada menos que…

-Gray- si no fuera por la silla caería por la impresión.

Y efectivamente, nada más y nada menos que Gray Fullbuster, el chico del cual se había enamorado ciegamente a sus quince años y del cual aún estaba enamorada se encontraba hay, parado enfrente suyo.

-¿Nos conocemos?- Juvia al escuchar de nuevo su voz sintió como su corazón se le salía del pecho.

-Juvia… Juvia…- no cambio nada, todo seguía igual en él, era como si los años no le hubieran afectado en lo absoluto.

-¿Juvia?- el chico al escuchar ese nombre sintió como si su corazón saltara de alegría, por una extraña razón esa forma de hablar le recordaba mucho a alguien.

Juvia supo que él no la recordaba, por un lado le aliviaba pero por el otro sentía como si una daga le estuviera atravesando el corazón.

-No, olvide eso- agacho su mirada para no tener contacto visual con él, entre menos la vea mejor para ella.

-Bueno, creo que sabe quién soy, vengo en representación de la empresa de Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster- esa sexy manera de hablar, aun la conservaba ¡Por un demonio! Se sentía en las nubes tan solo escuchar su voz.

-Si, Juvia lo sabe, perdón-los papeles habían caído al suelo por la sorpresa así que Juvia se agacho para buscarlos –Disculpe mi falta de aseo, es que, Juvia… pues vera…-

-No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado- el chico la observaba fijamente, como buscando reconocerla, aunque sus intentos de reconocimiento fueron a la basura al ver sus piernas, agachada, Juvia no se daba cuenta del buen campo de visión que le daba al joven Fullbuster, este ni se inmutaba, observaba esas magnificas y torneadas piernas, empezaba a sentir calor y desecho la idea que se le cruzo por "accidente" en la cabeza, desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Para distraerse vio una foto en el escritorio de Juvia, la tomo y la observo con curiosidad.

En ella, un pequeño niño de cabellos negros reía abrazando a la mujer que se encontraba ahí. Calculo la edad del pequeño como unos cinco años, no era tan alto como solían ser algunos.

¡Lo tenía!

Juvia seguía en su búsqueda hasta que sintió como unos dedos se posaban delicadamente en su barbilla levantando su rostro, encontrándose con unos ojos grises que al verla, juraría ver un brillo especial en ellos.

-¡Juvia! ¡Juvia Loxar!-

-¡¿Eh?!- la chica se levantó de un salto sonrojada, Gray también lo hizo pero no sonrojado más bien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al encontrarse con su antigua compañera de secundaria.

-¡Juvia! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-

-¿Gray-sama?- el pelinegro al escucharla pronunciar su nombre y con el sama, característica de ella se sintió en el paraíso.

-Juvia, no sabes lo mucho que…- se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que diría- digo, me alegra verte de nuevo-

-Si, si, a Juvia también- intentado evitar mantener una conversación con él fue a su escritorio para terminar con el tema principal.

-No sabias que trabajabas aquí-

-Pues ya sabe…-

-Hay cosas que quisiera preguntarte-

-Seria en otra ocasión-

-Jajaja- Juvia detuvo lo que hacía y lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto.

-Es que… realmente has cambiado y mucho- le respondió.

-¿Qué? Juvia no cambio, Juvia sigue siendo la misma-

-No, no eres la misma, tratas de evadirme cosa que en el pasado nunca hubieras hecho-

-Es que Juvia…-

-Cambiaste mucho desde que…- su expresión cambio al recordar, tal vez la causa, al hacerlo puso una mueca de disgusto y se puso serio –Ya mejor olvídalo-

Juvia guardo silencio, al encontrar los papeles y el bolígrafo pidió a Gray que se sentara, este obedeció sin quitarle la mirada de encima cosa que incomodaba un poco a la peliazul.

-¿Es tu hijo?- Juvia sin mirarlo, asintió.

Así que después de todo ya había hecho su vida, una en la cual él no tenía lugar. La rabia y los celos empezaron a hacer su trabajo, imaginándose al esposo de la chica ¿Quién sería? Solo y esperaba que la tratase como debía porque si no…

-Firme aquí- salió de sus pensamientos, vio como Juvia le extendía el contrato y le señalaba un lugar.

-Está bien- Juvia busco un bolígrafo –No te preocupes tengo uno-

La peliazul iba a volver a extenderle el contrato pero…

Empezó a leer con curiosidad el contenido del mismo, sus ojos se abrieron par en par al darse cuenta de lo que haría.

Sin pensarlo y ante el asombro de Gray lo rompió.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Es una trampa-

-¿Qué?-

-Jose-san le tendió una trampa a Gray-sama y a su empresa-

-No puedo creerlo, así que el viejo tenía razón- ya Makarov le dijo sobre la mierda que era ese hombre así que debía de estar alerta.

-Juvia lamenta haber sido cómplice de esto, Juvia no sabía-

-Lo sé, no te creo capaz- se levantó y se dirigió al ascensor pero antes…

-Iré a decirle al viejo sobre esto- la miro por un par de segundos –cuídate-

-Sí, usted también Gray-sama-

Gray se fue y Juvia suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡¿SABES LO QUE HICISTE, ESTUPIDA?!- ya se imaginaba todo esto pero estaba orgullosa por cómo había actuado.

-Juvia no podría formar parte de algo tan ruin y bajo como eso- respondió cabizbaja porque por otro lado le tenía miedo al hombre.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije! Que no lo lea, que no lo haga, que lo firmara y que haces ¡Lo contrario! ¡Felicitaciones Juvia!- dijo con sarcasmo lo último aplaudiendo, Juvia se sintió tan pequeña en ese momento y empezaba a asustarse.

Hace como media hora atrás habían llegado, Juvia les dijo que Gray leyó por accidente el contrato y se había marchado sumamente molesto, Juvia no quería perder su trabajo pero no podría permitirse ser parte de algo tan bajo como lo que haría su jefe.

-Recoge tus cosas y vete-

-Pero…-

-Vete-

-Jose-san, Juvia…-

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!- grito cabreado, Juvia salió de la oficina dejando a un Jose abatido por lo ocurrido.

-¿En qué mierda me metí?- dijo sentándose en su sillón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gajeel seguía durmiendo y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantarse. Su celular empezó a sonar, lo empujo para que callara pero este no cedía. Con toda la pereza que tenía atendió.

-¿Quién diablos eres para interrumpirme?-

-Gajeel-kun…-

-¿Juvia?- suspiro fastidiado al escucharla -¿Qué diablos quieres ahora? Espera… ¿estas llorando?-

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia perdió su trabajo- le conto entre sollozos, los ojos de Gajeel se abrieron como platos.

-¡¿Qué, que?!-

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia no sabe qué hacer, Juvia está desesperada ¿Cómo le dirá a Javi-chan que perdió su trabajo? Gajeel-kun ayude a Juvia- la voz de Juvia se quebraba con cada palabra emitida, pensar en cómo decirle a su pequeño sobre eso la ponía bastante mal.

-Cálmate mujer ¿Dónde estás?- Gajeel salto de su cama y empezó a vestirse con lo que encontraba.

-En la plaza principal de Maglonia-

-Espérame hay, ya voy- Colgó y se puso los pantalones para luego salir corriendo en ayuda de su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto, Gray- Makarov ya estaba enterad de todo y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, la sucia jugada de Jose les hubiera causado un daño importante no solo a él sino a Blue Pegasus.

-Ese viejo, claro que tiene que pagar pero…-

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?- Makarov noto cierta preocupación en el rostro del chico así que no dudo en preguntarle la causa.

-Le he dicho que si no fuera por… Juvia- no quería que ella saliera perjudicada de todo esto.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver, ayudo y además por lo que me contaste no tenía ni idea así que no creo que le pase nada- Gray suspiro causándole al viejo curiosidad por la chica -¿Es linda?-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Estás loco viejo- el rostro de Gray se puso colorado, Makarov rio y el chico bufo molesto.

-No te preocupes- Gray salió de la oficina de su jefe, si seguía ahí lo lamentaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es un idiota, malparido, estúpido, hijo de su…-

-¡Gajeel-kun!-

-Lo siento, no puedo evitar estar así con lo que me dices- Juvia y Gajeel compartían una banca de la plaza, ya Gajeel se había enterado de todo y estaba furioso por ello. Ya habría ido a Phamthon a romperle su cara a Jose sino fuera por Juvia, quien se lo impedía a cada rato.

La chica apenas veía su helado, en su mente se debatía en cómo decirle a su pequeño la noticia, lo tomaría mal pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no podría comprar más los medicamentos necesarios para su hijo. Empezó a llorar pensando en eso.

-Hey, mujer, no llores, todo va a salir bien- Gajeel la abrazo para consolarla, Juvia seguía con el llanto.

-Gajeel-kun, Javi-chan…-

-El enano va a estar bien, ya lo veras, hasta creo que estará mejor, anímate ya conseguirás otro trabajo-

-Pero…-

-Oe, en primer lugar aquí el negativismo lo tengo yo, no que siempre _Vamos Gajeel-kun, usted puede _o _Animo Gajeel-kun, Juvia sabe que usted es todo un luchador de la vida_- le dijo tratando de imitar su voz, Juvia rio por la forma en la que lo decía y se secó las lágrimas –Gehe, ya vez ¿tengo o no tengo razón?-

-Sí, Gajeel-kun- la peliazul lo miro, él tenía razón, aquí el amargado era el no ella.

-Buscare la manera de decírselo-

-¿Lo de mañana?-

-No, sigue en pie, Juvia quiere que Javi-chan salga un rato, lo tiene muy encerrado en su casa-

-Gehe, está bien, llevare a Lily- Gajeel se levantó y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, ella así lo hizo y se paró enfrente suyo –Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras mujer-

-Sí, Gajeel-kun, Juvia lo sabe- el pelinegro llevo una mano a la cabeza de su amiga y empezó a desordenar sus cabellos causándole molestia a la peliazul.

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia ya no es una niña- le dijo haciendo puchero.

-No me lo creo mucho- los dos rieron y Gajeel la acompaño a recoger a su ahijado, ese día Juvia no tuvo el valor de decirle a su pequeño sobre lo que paso ni para decirle a Gajeel sobre lo de Gray porque conocía muy bien al grandote. Así que Juvia ese día se guardó dos secretos muy importantes para las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a su apartamento Gray se preparó para dormir.

Algo raro, ya que era sábado y el siempre salía los sábados con sus amigos y sus conquistas pero ese sábado era especial así que embriagarse para olvidar por completo que había encontrado a Juvia no era buena idea.

¿Cuánto paso desde la última vez que la vio? Si, como siete años, siete condenados años llevando en la conciencia que por su culpa ella salió del instituto y ya nunca más se supo de ella.

Desde ese día cambio muchísimo, ya no volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, cuando el rechazo se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo pero no podía decirle que le correspondía a sus sentimientos cuando no era así.

Entonces… ¿Por qué cuando se fue sintió como si algo le faltara? No lo supo ni lo sabía aun, pero lo cierto era que al volverla a ver sintió como si eso que le faltara ya no estuviera ahí.

-Juvia, no cambio en nada- la recordó al verla en su puesto de secretaria y la recordó cuando estuvieron en la secundaria, niña rara según él, nunca le prestó atención y siempre la ignoraba pero cuando ella no se daba cuenta él la veía, desde lejos, pero la veía.

Como le encantaba verla sonreír y sonrojarse, como le encantaba cuando decía su nombre, como le encantaba Juvia Loxar.

No lo admitiría pero en ese tiempo tal vez sintió una cierta atracción física hacia la joven. Pero él no estaba enamorado de ella, su corazón ya tenía dueña y esa chica ahora era su mejor amiga.

Se recostó en el sofá mientras bebía una copa de vino.

-Tiene un hijo- le molesto esa información, saber que ella ya lo había olvidado, se había casado y ahora, en ese momento tal vez estuviera con su esposo lo enfurecía ¿Quién sería el maldito?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mama, mañana también vendrá Yuki con nosotros ¿No te parece genial?-

-A Juvia le parece genial que Yuki-chan también venga, al fin mami podrá conocer a su rival en el amor de su pequeño- Juvia toco la punta de la nariz del niño, era hora de dormir y ahora ella lo cobijaba maternalmente.

-Mama no digas eso, aunque tenga mil novias tu siempre serás mi primer amor- al decir esto Javi le colorearon las mejillas, algo tierno para Juvia quien beso la frente de su hijo.

-Mami espera eso, Javi-chan- le paso el oso de felpa, el cual Juvia le dijo que era su fiel guardián y que mientras lo tuviera nada ni nadie lo lastimaría.

-Mama-

-Dime-

-¿Papa?- Juvia se quedó estática en su lugar –Hoy… unos niños me preguntaron sobre mi papa, mami ¿Quién es mi papa? ¿Lo tengo?- Juvia empezó a temblar, Javi no se daba cuenta de la reacción de su madre así que siguió hablando –Me gustaría tener papa- dijo ensoñador –Como mis amigos-

-Javi-chan no necesita un padre…- dijo al fin Juvia.

-Pero…-

-¡No!- el niño, sorprendido, escondió medio rostro en las sabanas. Juvia se sintió culpable por causarle miedo a su pequeño.

-Mami lo siente, pero Javi-chan debe de entender que esas cosas molestan a mami-

-No lo sabía, Javi lo lamenta- el niño se levantó y abrazo a su madre con todas sus fuerzas –Lo menos que quiero es que te moleste- Juvia contuvo el llanto y correspondió al abrazo del niño.

-No importa, vale Javi-chan, es tarde- Javi volvió a la cama y Juvia termino de cobijarlo, coloco un beso de dulces sueños en su frente y se fue.

Javi espero a que su madre saliera para volver a levantarse y sacar una foto debajo de su cama, luego volvió a subir.

Miro detenidamente al muchacho que acompañaba a Juvia, los dos se veían muy felices.

-Estoy seguro que él es mi papa- señalo al muchacho –Lo sé, me parezco mucho a él ¿No lo crees, Haru?- (N/A: Haru es el nombre del oso, no soy muy buena para los nombres) puso la foto en su almohada y a Haru con ella, así el defendería su tesoro y lo único que tenia de su padre.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Sugerencias, alguna crítica que me quieran dar, será todas bienvenidas por medio de un review o bien un mensaje privado.

Si llegaron hasta aquí pues, Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo.


End file.
